


Of Raindrops and Strawberry Cake

by Seokhani



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angel day, Birthday, Cake, Fluff, Happy Ending, Loneliness, M/M, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 05:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20886635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seokhani/pseuds/Seokhani
Summary: Jeonghan comes home in the cold dark just after midnight on his birthday. Loneliness gathers and all he wants is to warm up. Luckily, someone is patiently waiting for him to get there.





	Of Raindrops and Strawberry Cake

Jeonghan stepped out of the backseat and into the dark night. He waved over his shoulder at the driver, leaning down to catch his eye through the window. The car rolled away slowly, tail lights disappearing down the hill. He rubbed his eyes as he made his way up the walkway to their dorm. 

The other members had returned home earlier in the evening, exhausted from their busy promotion schedule. He’d decided to stay behind and help Seungcheol with some more preparations. He sighed, brushing some strands of black hair out of his eyes. Seungcheol was always working so hard, and it seemed like the work was never finished. Jeonghan wanted to help however he could, but Seungcheol had sent him home. 

“It’s after midnight anyway,” the leader had said with a grin, sitting back in his chair. “Technically it’s your birthday now.” 

Jeonghan had chuckled. “Aren’t we a little old for that to make a difference?” 

Seungcheol leaned forward, propping his elbows on the table and his chin in his hands. “Of course it makes a difference. We’ve got a long day tomorrow. We always celebrate your birthday.” 

Jeonghan nodded. They were always extra good to him on his birthday. It worried him now though, with everyone already working so hard this year. Seungcheol had eventually called him a car and basically pushed him into it, sending him back to the dorm with the others. He’d promised to be along soon after. Jeonghan saw him smiling down at his phone, texting as he walked away. 

A heavy raindrop fell on him now, landing squarely on the top of his head just before he reached the stairs. He ran up the dorm steps, drops falling on his shoulders now. He reached the overhang just as it started to pour. He turned, looking back at the street as the sheets of rain fell around him. 

_Is this the feeling of being halfway through your twenties? _ A chill cut through him. A dark, lonely feeling was settling in his mind. He shook it off as he turned to the door, fumbling with his keys.

The foyer beyond the door was even darker than the street. He blinked a few times, trying to adjust as he slipped off his outdoor shoes and into his loafers. He shivered again; the rain had soaked into his jacket. It felt like the chill was in his bones instead of on his skin. All he wanted was to change into something warmer and crawl into his bed. Even more than that, he really wanted a hug. His jaw trembled, tears pricking his eyes. 

His thoughts turned to Seokmin, like always. A hug from Seokmin was always the thing that brought him back from the dark feelings that welled up in him from time to time. He’d never said it out loud to his best friend, but somehow Seokmin always knew. He could tell when Jeonghan needed him. Staring up at the dark hallway, Jeonghan wondered if he could wake him up, or just crawl in beside him to cuddle. He shook his head. He couldn’t do that, not with how hard Seokmin had been working lately. He needed his sleep. Jeonghan would just have to wait until morning. 

He shuffled quietly up the stairs to his room. The other members were sound asleep behind their doors, all the lights off except for the glowing night lights in the hall. He stepped through his door, pushing it shut behind him before breathing a sigh of relief. He stripped off his wet jacket, hanging it on the back of his desk chair to dry. He ran a hand through his damp hair, wincing at the feeling. He’d have to stay up a while longer, waiting for it to dry. He clicked on his own night light, a dim glow from the corner of the room. It was just enough to see by, but it was comforting. Especially on nights like tonight, nights where he felt alone in the cold dark. He peered out his window, watching the rain fall even harder. 

He was startled by a soft knock on his door. It was barely audible above the rain, but he heard it anyway. He padded over, rubbing his eyes again as he pulled the door open. 

He blinked rapidly, surprised to see light coming from the other side of the door. His eyes focused on a small, flickering flame, just in front of him. It was a candle stuck into a tiny cake, cupped between two trembling hands. Jeonghan's eyes flicked up to see Seokmin smiling brightly, a party hat propped on his head with an elastic string stretched under his sharp chin. In a whispered voice, Seokmin sang to him. 

_”~~Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Hannieeeee~~”_ He broke into an even wider grin. _”~~Happy birthday to you.~~”_

Jeonghan felt tears spring to his eyes. The chill in his bones was suddenly lifted, replaced by an overwhelming warmth. He smiled, feeling truly happy for the first time in a while. 

Seokmin giggled, smiling so wide his eyes squeezed closed. “Come on hyung, make a wish.” He raised his hands up, bringing the candle closer. 

Jeonghan traced his eyes over Seokmin’s face. What more could he possibly wish for? He was so lucky already. Barely thirty minutes into his birthday, and he’s already here, with his favorite person. His Seokmin. He felt jittery, alive. He knew exactly what he wanted. He raised his hands and cupped them around Seokmin’s. He leaned forward, puffing out his cheeks until the flame flashed out, a tendril of smoke in its place. Jeonghan leaned back, keeping his hands cradled around Seokmin’s. He smiled up at him. 

Seokmin smiled back, both of their eyes adjusting to the darkness between them. Jeonghan enjoyed the way the night light glowed against Seokmin’s smooth skin. He felt Seokmin’s hands tremble again. 

“I know it’s probably bad luck for me to ask,” Seokmin whispered, leaning a little closer. “But are you going to tell me what you wished for?”

Jeonghan rubbed his fingers softly into Seokmin’s hands for a second. He took a deep, shaky breath. “I wished for courage.” 

Before he could overthink it, he took Seokmin’s jaw in his hands and pulled their lips together. He felt Seokmin’s strong arms wrap around him, pulling him closer. Jeonghan melted into the feeling, finally feeling warm to his core. Their lips moved together, exploring this new feeling. He felt Seokmin sigh, content. This was the feeling Jeonghan had been looking for. He was home. Finally, Seokmin pulled back, grinning like a madman. 

"Don't you want to eat your birthday cake?" He held up the cake that he was still clutching, candle and all. 

Jeonghan giggled and took it from him. "Only if you'll come share it with me."

Seokmin shuffled them backwards into Jeonghan's room. "Oh, you couldn't get rid of me tonight even if you wanted to." He kicked the door closed behind them as Jeonghan laughed. 

He deposited Jeonghan on his bed as he went to rifle through his drawers. He slipped off the party hat, swinging it around his finger by the string and attempting to wing it at Jeonghan. It went about two feet and bounced off the wall, skittering to the floor. They both laughed; Seokmin was never known for having good aim. He turned back, digging through Jeonghan's clothes. Jeonghan took a bite of his birthday cake, peeling back the cupcake wrapper. It was surprisingly good, considering he wasn't a fan of sweets. "Wow," he mumbled through a mouthful, "this is amazing!" 

Seokmin turned around, holding a pair of Jeonghan's pajama pants. "Really?" He thought Seokmin's smile couldn't get bigger, but he was wrong. "I'm glad. I made it strawberry-flavored, like you like." 

Jeonghan looked down at the pastry. "You made this? When?" 

Seokmin blushed, barely obvious in the glow of Jeonghan's night light. "When we got back. I barely finished before Cheol texted me that you were coming home."

Jeonghan grinned, rolling his eyes. So that's who that bastard was texting, and also probably why he sent him home early. "I never would have guessed you two were in it together." 

Seokmin giggled nervously, coming to sit on the bed beside him, with a pair of pajamas clutched in his fists. Jeonghan noticed his hands were trembling again. "Yeah, I, uh," he started, trailing off a little as his voice shook. "I told Seungcheol that I wanted to confess to you tonight." He was focused on a spot on the carpet, not looking up. "He said he'd help me find an opportunity."

Jeonghan smiled, amazed again at the warmth in his chest. He sat the rest of the cake down on his nightstand, turning toward Seokmin. "So," he leaned over, bumping their shoulders. "Is this you confessing?" 

Seokmin nodded, turning to look at him. The worry on his face was evident, and it made Jeonghan's heart sink. He never wanted to see that look again. He leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Seokmin's neck and pulling him into a tight hug. Seokmin hugged him back, like he never wanted to let go. Jeonghan turned, pressing a warm kiss to his cheek. "In case the kiss earlier wasn’t enough, this is me confessing, too." 

Seokmin's arms wound around him tighter, a sigh of relief deflating his chest. "I love you, Hannie." 

Jeonghan bit his lip, trying to fight the smile that was spreading across his face. "I love you too, Seokmin." 

They sat like that for a while, soaking in each other's warmth. Just as Jeonghan began to doze off, Seokmin pulled back, thrusting the pajamas he'd been holding onto Jeonghan's arms. "Put these on so we can sleep!" He leaned forward, pressing a firm kiss to Jeonghan’s lips. Then he stood, shuffling around to the other side of the bed and turning down the covers. Jeonghan rolled his eyes again as he changed. He'd never say so out loud (at least not where the others could hear) but he loved the way Seokmin took care of him. He slid into bed beside him, grateful. 

Seokmin arranged them so Jeonghan could lay his head on his chest, his favorite sleeping position. Seokmin's fingers danced across his back. "Happy birthday so far?"

Jeonghan chuckled, nuzzling into the warmth of Seokmin's t-shirt. "The happiest I've ever had."

**Author's Note:**

> Just some little sappy fluff for my favorite boys on Angel Day! Happy birthday Jeonghannie!~ <3


End file.
